


short 24 fluff i wrote at 4 in the morning

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Yuri, agent 3's pronouns are they/them, idk just being safe, is damn a swear?, mild octo expansion spoilers, mild swearing, not a joke fic this time btw i promise lmao, they're also very sleepy, they're very feminine though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Agent 3 and Agent 8 cuddle together on the couch.





	short 24 fluff i wrote at 4 in the morning

It's funny, really.

She was snuggled up nice and tight in a nice, warm, fluffy blanket with the same inkling she had despised and fought just 2 years ago.

They were watching a movie. Some random romantic comedy they found while browsing obscure movie channels late at night.

Oh, how things between the two have changed.

Eight turned her head towards Three, who she had seen glancing over at her every few seconds from the corner of her eye.

"Y'know, Three," Eight murmured. Three raised a brow, humming a "Hm?"

The octoling snickered a little. "You should be focusing on the movie and not me."

Three suddenly turned bright red. "O-Oh, um, I... think I like staring at you better than, uh, the movie. Heh.."

Eight scooted over a bit more towards Three, closing the very, very tiny gap between them. "You're warm."

"Yeah well, you got me all flustered..."

Eight giggled. "Yeah well, you're cute when you're flustered."

Somehow, Three managed to turn even redder than they were before. "Damn it, Eight..." they said playfully, giggling.

Eight planted a kiss on the top her significant other's head. "I love you."

Three rested their head on Eight's shoulder. "I love you too."

Eight laid her head on top of theirs. "I love you more~"

"Let's not do this again..."

Eight laughed that laugh that always made Three smile without fail. "Alright, alright."

"Let's just uh, get back to the movie." Three suggested.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot we had that on."

The movie was nothing special, really. Just another bland, boring rom-com that probably had a three-star rating.

That's probably why Three fell asleep on Eight's shoulder in the middle of it.

Eight didn't mind at all though, kissing the inkling's head before closing her own eyes on top of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship i love this ship I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH


End file.
